Five
by DeathEaterKnight of Tortall
Summary: By sixth year, Scorpius Malfoy had become many things to me, the most important being my best friend. He had also become an attack on my senses." Rose reflects on the distraction that is Scorpius Malfoy. One-Shot.


Five

I could still remember the first time I saw Scorpius Malfoy. It was September first of my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was across the train platform with his parents, watching me with as much interest as I was watching him. He looked to be the same age I was, around the same height, wearing a dark sweater and black slacks, looking impeccably dressed for an eleven year old. I registered the platinum blond hair and dark eyes as he turned away from me towards his father. My father's words from that first sight still stick with me. "Make sure you beat him on every test, Rosie… Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

The next time I saw him was at the opening feast, as we tentatively smiled at each other across the table after being sorted into Ravenclaw together.

From that moment on, Scorpius Malfoy became a lot of things to me.

He was the first friend I made at Hogwarts that wasn't related. He became my rival in the classroom, for I still intended to beat him on every test. He became my study buddy when we started occupying the same table in the library. He became my partner-in-crime when we got our first detention together for getting caught after a late night kitchen run. He became my teammate when we both made the house Quidditch team in third year. He became my patrol partner when we were both made prefects in fifth year.

By sixth year, Scorpius Malfoy had become many things to me, the most important being my best friend. He had also become an attack on my senses.

Just by walking into the common room and sitting next to me on the couch, like he did now, was enough to pull my eyes away from my book. At sixteen, Scorpius was already six foot six, making him slightly imposing when standing. His body was wired with lean muscle built up from Quidditch. He dressed like a Malfoy when not in uniform, usually consisting of some combination of slacks, a dress shirt, a jacket or a sweater, complete with shiny black dress shoes, and generally in black, white, gray, or the occasional Ravenclaw blue. While his wardrobe was uncharacteristically formal for a teenager, it only made him even more undeniably attractive. His tailored clothes only emphasized the muscled body and enhanced his aristocratic features. For Scorpius clearly was a Malfoy, with the pointed chin and high cheekbones, but his Greengrass heritage showed through in the softening of his features. His jaw was slightly less defined than typical for a Malfoy, giving his face an alluring quality that made it pop up in every girls' dreams.

His hair was the same platinum blond as his father's, always neatly groomed, with the front just long enough to fall into his eyes. And his eyes were the killer. Set under straight blond brows and framed by long blond lashes, he had eyes that could pierce you to the core. They were a deep silvery-gray that turned a bright, shining silver in the light.

His lips were perhaps a little too thin, but his trademark smirk was simply irresistible. And his smile, the rare times it appeared, was breathtaking. His lips part to reveal perfectly straight, white teeth and his whole face lights up.

I take a deep breath to steady my fluttering heartbeat, and I'm assaulted by his scent. It reminds me of the first time I noticed it, back in fourth year…

Ravenclaw had finally won the Quidditch Cup. It was a brutal game for me as keeper; the Slytherin chasers were relentless. But it was even worse for Scorpius, who had to avoid catching the Snitch and distract the other seeker until we had enough points to win the game and the Cup. But we did it. For the first time while we were at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup.

After the inevitable celebration on the field had been forced to move inside, the team finally headed to the locker room. As we waved at the last lingering students, he sauntered over, trademark smirk traded for a real, rarely seen smile, and caught me up in a hug and twirled me, laughing as he congratulated me on some truly spectacular saves.

I relished the moment, for we rarely hugged. He was still a Malfoy through and through, and tended to keep physical distance, even from me. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his delicious scent. He smelled clean and outdoorsy, with just enough of that sharp cologne smell to make a girl want to swoon. It was a warming kind of scent, and very masculine. It was still the same as I smelled it now, sitting next to him in the common room.

"I must say, Rosie," He murmured in my ear, "you do seem rather distracted this evening. Perhaps it's my charming wit and devilishly good looks?"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him, and then sat back as I continued to listen to him talk. His voice has been the same since fifth year. When I met Scorpius at Platform 9¾ on September first that year, his voice had changed. It had gotten deeper over the summer, more like a man's voice than a boy's. But it still had that same Malfoy drawl to it when he greeted me with the usual friendly banter, maybe even more pronounced. His speech was always formal, very polite, just another part of his Malfoy upbringing. But it suited him. It was a familiar sounds for me, one I could listen to for hours on end, or pick out in a crowded room. His voice had a husky quality to it now as he continued to quietly tease me.

Then Scorpius moved his arm from the back of the couch to drape across my shoulders, his hand on my upper arm as he moved closer. I could feel him pressed up against my side, his thigh against mine. My skin tingled when he touched me, sending shivers down my spine as my heart went into overdrive. This happened every time he touched me, even if it was the most casual of hugs or an accidental brush as we walked down the corridors together. His skin was smooth over his hardened muscles, but his hands were rough and callused from all those hours of Quidditch practice. I liked the way his hands felt as they moved over my skin, warming me as he pulled me closer to him.

I leaned away from the couch and turned towards him, causing his arm to fall around my waist. My right hand went to his shoulder to steady myself as my left hand moved up to cradle his clean-shaven face. I looked into his eyes and smiled as his smirk grew into a smile. Then I gently pulled his head towards mine so that our lips met in a kiss.

This was bliss. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved over mine. His arm tightened around my waist as he buried his other hand in my hair to cradle my head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth and I was warmed to the core as I tasted him, my hands now woven into his hair. He tasted like he smelled, warm and masculine, with a hint of peppermint from his toothpaste. It was comforting, another thing I had quickly learned to recognize about him this year.

By sixth year, Scorpius Malfoy had become many things to me, including my rival, teammate, and best friend. Did I also mention that Scorpius Malfoy had become my boyfriend?

_fin_


End file.
